Hope and Light Burning Bright
by Katkid
Summary: sequel to Sickness Sheranamon herself decides it's time to take matters into her own hands....
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so please do not sue me.   
  
  
Hope and Light Burning Bright-Part I: Disappearances  
  
  
Sheranamon was not a happy virus Digimon. Both her most powerful minions were destroyed in attempting to eliminate the eight children known as the Digidestined.   
  
How shall I do this, Sheranamon wondered. Her eyes fell on the cage of Digimon she had held captive for so long.   
  
Naturally, it would be a priority to take care of the two strongest. I have already tried that, she argued with herself.   
  
Sheranamon thought, racking her mind for a plan to present itself. Finally, an ugly smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as a plan was hatched.  
  
I will rid myself of the threat from Courage and Friendship AND vanquish the chances of being destroyed by the angels as well while destroying the others at my leisure...  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on, we've been looking all day and I'm tired!" Mimi whined. "I don't think Sheranamon's really interested in our Digimon. Why can't we just take a tiny break?"  
  
"Well that means it's us she's after," Joe muttered.  
  
"Besides, we have to find Sheranamon to get our Digimon back," Tai added.  
  
"I believe the chances of her finding us first are much greater than us finding her," Izzy stated. "It would be wise to make a plan if such a situation were to come about."  
  
"There, we should stop and make a plan," Mimi triumphantly said.  
  
"I guess it would be a good idea to make a plan for something like that," Tai agreed.   
  
Within minutes the eight Digidestined were seated and discussing a plan.  
  
"The first thing we should do is free the Digimon," Tai established.  
  
"But what if she doesn't bring them with her?" Matt argued.  
  
"Well, she could," Tai defensively replied.  
  
"I'm just saying what if she DOESN'T?" Matt answered.  
  
"He does have a point, Tai," Sora agreed.  
  
Tai considered a moment, then said: "OK then, what should we do if Sheranamon doesn't bring the Digimon with her?"  
  
"Run away," Joe suggested.  
  
"But if we did that, it would be easy for Sheranamon to pick us off," Izzy reasoned.  
  
"Well it would be silly to stay and fight," Mimi matter-of-factly added.  
  
"Mimi's right," TK agreed.  
  
Tai noticed that Kari hadn't said anything and glanced in her direction. He was surprised to see that she had a far away look in her eyes.  
  
"Kari, are you OK?" he questioned.  
  
"Something bad is going to happen. It's going to happen soon. It's coming. SHE'S coming," Kari murmured, not bothering to look at any of her companions.   
  
"What is she talking about?" Mimi wondered.  
  
"I think we're about to find out! Look!" Matt shouted, pointing behind Tai and Kari.  
  
Everyone quickly looked to the spot Matt was pointing and gasped. The darkness was coming. The darkness that had destroyed Viromon. The darkness that was Sheranamon.  
  
Before anyone had time even to say the word run, the darkness was upon them.   
  
Panic, deep, awful panic raced through the minds of all eight of the children as the darkness enclosed them.   
  
Mimi tried to open her mouth to cry out, but no sound could escape in that terrible darkness. It was colder than sitting in a bathtub full of ice cubes with the air conditioners going full blast.   
  
Then, it was gone. They were all sitting back where they had been in the warm, buttery sunlight with only a memory of what had just happened. All except...  
  
"Where's Kari?" Tai shouted, frantically looking around for a trace of his younger sister.  
  
"TK's gone, too!" Matt yelled, also looking frantically.  
  
"Izzy and Joe are gone, too," Sora added.  
  
Mimi screamed and replied: "Well, I found Kari and TK! Look!" She motioned to the retreating darkness. Barely visible through it were the outlines of TK and Kari, both still trapped.  
  
"Kari, I'm coming!" Tai exclaimed before chasing after the darkness that held his sister captive.  
  
"Hold on, TK!" Matt called, also chasing after the darkness.  
  
"Wait!" Sora called after them, but it was no use; the two boys were too far away to hear her warnings...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Matt was getting tired. He had been running for almost ten minutes straight at a sprint after the darkness and he wasn't getting any closer to it.  
  
Just when he felt as though he could run no more, the darkness abruptly stopped floating away and hung in midair.  
  
With renewed energy, Matt raced for the darkness. Finally, he reached it with Tai close behind.  
  
"TK," Matt panted, walking toward the strange dark haze.  
  
A now painfully familiar voice mocked loud and clear: "ah, ah, ah... I don't think you will be taking my little captives away from me."  
  
"Sheranamon, I've had more than enough of your tricks," Tai responded, turning to the owner of the voice.  
  
"Oh, really? And I've had just about enough of the both of you," Sheranamon replied. "Neither of you will save your precious little siblings."  
  
"That's what you think," Matt muttered.  
  
An unexpected blast of dark energy suddenly hit him along with Tai. Strangely, it didn't hurt at all. He simply felt suddenly tired.   
  
The last thing he saw before he passed out was Tai dropping to the ground...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Where am I? Izzy thought, surveying his new surroundings curiously. He was in the middle of a grassy prairie. The grass was a light yellow color and it swayed in a gently breeze.  
  
Am I the only one who was separated from the group? He wondered, looking around for a sign of any of his friends.  
  
This whole thing was strange. I hope the others are still together. Have I been transported here for a special reason?  
  
"Hello? Is anybody else here?" Izzy shouted into the endless rolling hills.   
  
No answer greeted him.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Joe looked around fearfully. He had been separated from everyone else and he seemed to be lost in the forest they had been walking through.  
  
This can't be good, Joe thought. Why am I out here alone? What happened to the others?  
  
He looked around once more for anything that might explain what had just happened, but he saw nothing. None of his friends-he didn't even see Sheranamon anywhere.  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Tai, Matt wake UP!"   
  
Matt quickly opened his eyes and sat up. How long had he been unconscious? How long ago had Mimi and Sora found them?  
  
"Mimi, Tai's awake," Sora said.  
  
Matt looked around for Tai, but didn't see him anywhere.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell us what happened, Tai?" Sora quarried.  
  
"Well, where is he?" Matt questioned. That's weird, how come my voice sounds so different? He wondered.  
  
"Tai, quit kidding around," Mimi muttered.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not Tai," Matt argued.  
  
"Well then who are you?" Sora asked.  
  
"I'm Matt!" Matt insisted, wondering why Sora was acting so silly.  
  
"No you're not, you're Tai," Sora replied. "If you really don't believe me..." she turned toward Mimi and said: "could I borrow your mirror for a sec?"  
  
Mimi took a small hand mirror from a pocket on her dress and handed it to Sora.  
  
Sora handed the mirror to Matt and Matt looked into it. He did not see himself. He saw Tai.  
  
"AHHH!" he screamed, throwing the mirror in surprise.  
  
Mimi caught the mirror and glared at him angrily.  
  
"Now do you believe me? You're Tai," Sora stated.  
  
"But I'm Matt," Matt replied. "Sheranamon must've switched us!"  
  
Right at that moment, Mimi exclaimed: "Matt's awake."  
  
Matt looked over to Mimi and saw-himself!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so don't sue me. Enjoy part II! Oh, sorry if I got Gatomon's attack wrong; I'm pretty sure that it's Lightning Claw.   
  
  
Note: When I say Tai or Matt I am talking about the real one.  
  
  
Hope and Light Burning Bright-Part II: Dilemmas  
  
  
Joe darted a nervous glance around the forest. That was the seventh time he thought he'd heard a noise.  
  
To make matters worse, it was getting dark. What if I'm attacked? I don't have a chance! He thought, casting another nervous surveillance of the forest around.   
  
Just appearing in the middle of the forest alone the way he had reminded him of the time Puppetmon had used his voodoo dolls to "play" with them. He shuddered at that memory and instantly wished he'd never thought about it.  
  
Instantly another thought popped into his head. Being split up the way they were reminded him of the time Devimon had scattered them all. Again, he instantly wished he hadn't thought about it.  
  
A twig snapped and he jumped, looking around for who was following him. It was just me, Joe reassured himself upon looking at the twig he had stepped on.  
  
He continued to walk until he noticed something strange ahead of him. Something was coming at him; he could hear it.  
  
The something was so quiet it was difficult to hear, but it was undoubtedly approaching him. A pair of yellow eyes suddenly glinted directly ahead of him.  
  
He barely had time to notice them before something enormous leapt from the bushes and soared through the air directly at him...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Gatomon woke and noticed she was still in a cage. Then Sheranamon is still after them, she miserably thought.  
  
She looked around the place they were. It was strange. Darkness, almost as though a pure black fog had closed in thickly surrounded them. She could see Sheranamon looking into her crystal ball and laughing at something on it.   
  
Her curiosity was abruptly driven away when she saw a familiar form floating in the air unconscious.  
  
"Kari!" she gasped.   
  
It wasn't long before she noticed that not only was Kari in this odd place, TK was as well.  
  
Sheranamon happened to notice Gatomon was awake.  
  
"Oh, I see you're awake," Sheranamon announced. "Congratulations, you're the second one awake.  
  
"Why do you have Kari here?" Gatomon questioned.  
  
"I'm surprised you of all Digimon do not know the answer to that, seeing as you once were evil yourself," Sheranamon mocked.  
  
Gatomon made no reply to the reminder of her past and continued to glare at Sheranamon right in the eye.  
  
"Well, if you really must know, there are two reasons. The first and most important is to get their brothers here. The second is to eliminate the chances of any angels fighting me," Sheranamon explained.  
  
Gatomon was shocked. "Why can't you take me?" she wondered.  
  
"Oh, but I like it much better this way," Sheranamon lightly replied.  
  
"I don't care what you do with me, just don't hurt Kari!" Gatomon cried.  
  
"So that's the way you feel?" Sheranamon muttered. "Very well."  
  
Sheranamon floated over to Kari and raised her hand high above her head.  
  
"You have determined the fate of this one," Sheranamon declared as her hand began glowing.  
  
Gatomon couldn't stand it. "Lightning claw!" she cried, hoping against hope the attack would protect her best friend.  
  
Sheranamon deflected the attack easily, but backed away from Kari and stated: "she is safe. For now."  
  
Gatomon cringed as Sheranamon placed a clawed hand on her forehead.   
  
"Nighty-night, Gatomon," Sheranamon mocked as Gatomon slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
  
~*~  
  
"So you mean you switched bodies?" Mimi quarried, looking from Tai to Matt in confusion.  
  
"Why else would I be him?" Tai exasperatedly replied. "How are we going to fix this?"  
  
"It's no picnic for me, either, being you and all," Matt argued, pulling the goggles from his head angrily.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Sora wondered aloud.  
  
"I say we find Sheranamon and make her switch us back!" Tai shouted. "And put the goggles back, Matt."  
  
Matt grudgingly replaced the goggles.  
  
"I think it would be a good idea to find Joe and Izzy," Mimi stated.  
  
"Well what about TK and Kari?" Matt questioned.  
  
"If we're not all together, we'll never have a chance against Sheranamon," Sora explained, picking up on Mimi's idea easily.  
  
"Well then lets go," Tai agreed.  
  
"I didn't mean now," Mimi moaned. "Can't we just stay here for the night?"  
  
"I am a little tired," Sora admitted.  
  
After a silent fifteen minutes, Matt finally said: "Tai, give me my harmonica."  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah," Tai muttered, reaching into his pocket and grabbing the harmonica.  
  
I'm never going to get used to this, Tai thought. I don't want to be stuck like this forever. I don't want to be Matt.  
  
  
~*~  
  
I should try and find the others, Izzy thought. He looked around the prairie. It seemed to go on forever. Well, maybe I can use their Digivices to track them on my laptop.  
  
He flipped the top of his pineapple laptop up and was soon looking at a map of the Digital world.  
  
That's strange; why do I only see three others? Izzy thought for a while and finally decided to let it go. Two of them are together. I'd better head toward whoever's alone.  
  
Quickly, he shut the power off of his laptop and headed in the direction of the lone Digidestined.  
  
Something about the miles of rolling hills seemed foreboding.   
  
"Stop it," he said aloud, more to hear his own voice than to reassure himself.  
  
The feeling would not leave him. Something was out there in the tall grass waiting for him.   
  
A strange sound cut through the night unexpectedly.   
  
What was that? He thought. It seemed like he had heard that noise before, but where? It sounded like a rattle almost. A rattle? He thought.  
  
Just as he made this realization, a gigantic snake-like Digimon suddenly shot out of the tall grass toward him.  
  
THAT'S where I've heard that sound before! It's the sound of a rattlesnake! Izzy realized as the snake lunged for him...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Matt woke the next morning hoping it had all been just a bad dream. When he saw his white-gloved hand, he knew it was no such thing.  
  
He noticed that Tai was already awake as well. He seemed to be thinking about something seriously.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Tai?" Matt questioned.  
  
Tai quickly snapped back to reality and replied: "just wondering how we're going to get out of this one. I just want to be myself again."  
  
"Hey, like I said, it's not much fun for me, either," Matt responded.  
  
"Well what's wrong with me?" Tai defensively answered.  
  
"You're... You," Matt explained.  
  
"I could say the same for you," Tai said.   
  
"Well at least you got taller," Matt exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not THAT much shorter than you," Tai argued.  
  
"Yes you are!" Matt angrily shouted back.  
  
"No, I'm NOT!" Tai defended.  
  
"You are too," Matt answered. "But then again that doesn't mean I can't hurt you even if I am short."  
  
"Oh really? Well either way I would win!" Tai shouted back.  
  
"Sure," Matt mocked, taking a swing at Tai.  
  
"That's it, Matt, I've had it with you!" Tai shouted, trying to punch Matt.  
  
After that, Matt managed to land a punch to Tai's jaw making Tai mad enough to tackle Matt onto the ground.  
  
Their next ten minutes were spent fighting each other viciously.  
  
Finally, Sora woke and saw them.  
  
"STOP IT!" she screamed. "Matt-I mean Tai, get off of him!"  
  
Matt shoved Tai off of him and began furiously beating Tai's face.  
  
"Tai-not again-I mean Matt, leave him alone!" Sora screamed.  
  
They continued fighting oblivious to Sora's cries.  
  
"That's it, STOOOOOP!!" Sora shrieked.  
  
Still they continued fighting.  
  
She sighed and walked over to them and screamed as loud as she could: "STOP!"  
  
They both heard and finally stopped.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Sora questioned, glaring angrily at them.  
  
"He said I was short," Tai muttered, rubbing his black eye tenderly.  
  
"Well you started it," Matt replied, wiping his bloody nose.  
  
Sora exasperatedly slapped her forehead and replied: "do you know how badly you two could have been hurt? You look a lot worse than you probably feel right now. Once you get off you adrenaline highs, you're going to be in a lot of pain!" she scolded.  
  
Matt and Tai looked at each other then quickly looked away...   



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form do I own Digimon. Enjoy part III!  
  
  
Hope and Light Burning Bright-Part III: Meetings  
  
  
The huge snake was soaring through the air at an impossibly fast pace. Its mouth was wide open displaying fearful fangs as long as Izzy's arm.  
  
It was nothing short of a miracle when the snake missed Izzy. The fangs alone could kill him, not to mention the venom they undoubtedly would inject.  
  
What is that? It can't be a rattlesnake. Not here in the Digital World anyway, Izzy puzzled as it landed.  
  
He would have liked to check out a profile on the snake-like Digimon right then, but it had already whipped around quick as lightning to strike again.  
  
It spoke in a low, threatening voice: "thissssss time I won't misssssss."  
  
Izzy began to run as quickly as he could away from the giant snake. He could hear it winding through the grass after him.   
  
Finally the snake stopped and hissed: "you win thisssss time, but next time it won't be ssssso."   
  
Izzy relaxed, but only for a moment until he heard a loud roar. He noticed the prairie ended very abruptly and gave way to a large forest. The roar had come from the forest, and after it he heard a faint but nonetheless clear call for help.  
  
  
~*~  
  
"AHHH! HEEEELLLP!" Joe screamed as a huge Digimon leapt from the bushes at him. It looked like one of the wildcats from Earth on steroids.   
  
It had stripes across its back and face, but they were red and green, not orange and black. It also had its mouth open allowing Joe to see its large, sharp teeth.  
  
Just as the wildcat Digimon was about to jump onto Joe, he dropped to the ground. The wildcat went soaring by surprised, but landed on its feet lightly all the same.  
  
It turned to Joe who was just getting back to his feet and looked at him with fire in its eyes.  
  
"You will die," it said in such a way it sounded more like a command than a threat.  
  
Joe backed away, hoping the Digimon would miss again, but as it sprang, it was easy to tell it would be a direct and fatal hit.  
  
He closed his eyes waiting for the blow to end his life, but it never came. Joe opened his eyes and saw the wildcat Digimon's retreating back.  
  
What? He thought. As soon as it was out of sight, he heard a familiar voice: "Joe? Is that you?"  
  
It's Izzy, Joe realized.  
  
"Are you all right?" Izzy shouted.  
  
"Yes, I'm OK," Joe answered back.  
  
Izzy soon found Joe and asked: "what happened?"   
  
"This Digimon that looked like a tiger attacked me," Joe explained. "Where were you?"  
  
"I was taken to a prairie. A snake-like Digimon was after me, but I got away. Do you know where the others are?"  
  
Joe shook his head and replied: "I was about to ask the same question."  
  
Izzy turned his laptop back on and looked at the tracking program on it once again. "According to my computer, we aren't far from two of the others," he finally said. "They're only about a mile away."  
  
"What about the other four?" Joe quarried.  
  
"I don't know. They aren't showing up on my laptop. I only hope they're still alive," Izzy replied. "If we go now we can get to the others."  
  
They were soon heading in the direction of their other friends.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Sora had been right about one thing; Matt and Tai were both regretting the fight now. Tai's eye was hurt so badly it was swollen shut and Matt's forehead was cut deeply.  
  
They still refused to talk to each other, also. Instead they were attempting to use Sora and Mimi to speak to each other.  
  
"Sora, tell Mr. I'm-so-perfect over there that we should start looking for Joe and Izzy," Tai ordered Sora.  
  
Sora refused to say a word, but the message still made it across loud and clear.  
  
"Ahem, Mimi, tell the midget that I would like to go and look for TK and Kari instead," Matt answered.  
  
"Don't drag us into this," Mimi muttered.  
  
"And if you would let me finish," Matt pressed on, "I don't want to look for Joe and Izzy because here they come right now."  
  
"Really?" Sora answered, interested in what either of the two boys had to say for the first time in hours.  
  
"Yes, right behind shorty," Matt answered.  
  
Tai said nothing to the insult, but turned and looked behind him. Sure enough, Joe and Izzy were approaching them.  
  
"Well at least we don't have to worry about them anymore," Tai stated.  
  
Once Joe and Izzy had joined them, Joe at once asked: "what did you guys do? It looks like you tried to kill each other!"  
  
Izzy quarried: "how can there be four of them here? Only two showed up on my Digivice."  
  
"You mean our Digimon can't Digivolve when we're like this, too?" Matt moaned.  
  
"Like what, Tai?" Joe wondered.   
  
"I am not Tai," Matt answered.  
  
"Bad time for a joke, Tai," Joe answered.  
  
"It's not a joke. I'm not Tai. I'm Matt," Matt replied.  
  
"I'M Tai," Tai added.  
  
"No, you're Matt," Joe insisted.  
  
Izzy figured out what they must mean and said: "you switched bodies? Then that would explain why you didn't show up on my Digivice! But where's Kari and TK?"  
  
Tai and Matt looked a little upset at this question and Sora answered: "Sheranamon still has them."  
  
"Does anyone have any ideas on how to find Sheranamon?" Mimi questioned.  
  
"Like I said before, she will probably find us first," Izzy responded.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Sheranamon watched as the six Digidestined were reunited, laughing at the confusion over who was who.   
  
"Like I said before, she will probably find us first," Knowledge stated.  
  
How right you are, she thought. Unfortunately, your attempts at saving your friends will be useless and fatal. She switched her thoughts to more pleasant things. I wonder if they will figure out the cure before it becomes permanent?   
  
The thought of Friendship and Courage switched forever gave her a good laugh. Her thoughts were interrupted by yet another of the Digimon waking. This time it was Gabumon.  
  
"What do you find so funny?" Gabumon questioned.  
  
"Oh, this whole situation. You being caged harmless to me, Light and Hope captive here, Courage and Friendship being switched..." she paused to see Gabumon's reaction.  
  
"Switched?" Gabumon repeated.  
  
"Oh, yes. Your Friendship has had his body switched with Courage," Sheranamon happily stated. "It will complicate your Digivolving process, to say the least."  
  
Anger rose in Gabumon as the full meaning of Sheranamon's words sank in.  
  
"Put them back the way they are meant to be," Gabumon said.  
  
"And just why should I do that? You are no longer a threat to me. In fact..." Sheranamon smiled evilly before going on: "yes, that will work wonderfully. I won't have to do a thing. Why, I'll even switch Friendship and Courage back if they find me in time. Yes, I believe this plan will be much more sufficient."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Gabumon asked.  
  
"I won't have to kill them. YOU and all your other pathetic friends here with you will do it for me while I watch," Sheranamon answered.  
  
"I would never hurt Matt! NEVER!" Gabumon cried.   
  
"Oh, I'm sure you won't feel that way soon," Sheranamon responded, laying her hand on Gabumon's forehead and sending him off to dreamland...   
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; so don't sue me for writing fan fics. Thank you. Enjoy part IV.  
  
  
Hope and Light Burning Bright-Part IV: New Confrontations  
  
  
"So now what?" Mimi wondered.  
  
"I still think it would be a good idea to try to find Sheranamon. The faster we find her, the sooner TK, Kari and the Digimon are safe," Matt stated.  
  
No one made a reply to this statement for quite some time until Sora finally said: "I guess it couldn't hurt anything if we at least tried to find Sheranamon."  
  
"Are you crazy? Why are we going to go around looking for trouble? Especially if we don't even have any idea what we're getting into," Joe burst out.   
  
"Last time I checked, Kari, TK and the Digimon were all important parts of this team! And last time I checked, Kari was still my little sister!" Tai angrily replied.  
  
Joe was taken aback by Tai's outburst and quietly answered: "I was just saying we should probably make a plan."  
  
"We don't have time to plan. For all we know they could be... They could be..." Tai stopped talking, unable to bring himself to say the word.  
  
"It won't help anyone if we get ourselves killed, too," Mimi responded.  
  
Again, there was another long silence until Matt said: "I don't think we can make a plan."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sora inquired.  
  
"How can we make a plan if we don't even know what Sheranamon can do? Do we even know if she's going to be guarded?" Matt explained.  
  
The six Digidestined finally decided to attempt to find Sheranamon...  
  
  
~*~  
  
They think they will defeat me? They have seen not a sliver of my incredible power. Never will they succeed. Never.   
  
Sheranamon stopped pondering the idea of the Digidestined attempting to defeat her and turned instead to the cage of Digimon. They were all wide-awake, due to her will, but one was missing-Gabumon.  
  
"I suppose you are all wondering what I have planned for you," she said.  
  
The Digimon said nothing. They only glared at her.  
  
"You see, I have had a quite brilliant idea," she went on. "Once the pathetic children arrive, I won't have to lift a finger. You shall do my bidding and destroy them yourselves."  
  
Like with Gabumon, there were cries of: "me hurt him? No way!" and "I would never hurt her!"  
  
Sheranamon's eyes glittered in content as she heard this response. "Oh, that is just what your friend said, but he has... Seen the light."  
  
At this point, Sheranamon clapped her hands and Garurumon appeared.  
  
"My friend, what do you think of Yamato Ishida?" Sheranamon questioned.  
  
"He must be destroyed, my master," Garurumon monotonely replied.   
  
Sheranamon turned to the seven remaining Digimon and stated: "you see? He is under my complete control, as you will be."  
  
The Digimon were speechless as Sheranamon glided over to them and forced them into a deep sleep...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Mimi silently walked behind the five other Digidestined. She wanted to suggest stopping; they had been walking for hours, but she knew neither Tai nor Matt would hear of it.  
  
She looked around the area and saw they were walking by a deep pond. The water was a bright blue and it looked so cool and refreshing. She wanted a drink so much, but she was too tired to even tell the others.  
  
She pushed the thirsty feeling out of her thoughts and continued on.   
  
They were nearly to the end of the pond now. Her chance for a drink would be gone.  
  
That's it; I just have to have a drink, she decided as she knelt down.  
  
The others in the group noticed and stopped walking, wordlessly agreeing with Mimi and allowing her to drink.  
  
Just as Mimi dipped her hands in the water, something suddenly grasped her wrist. She screamed as she was pulled into the water.  
  
"Mimi!" Joe shouted. His worries quickly turned from Mimi to his own safety as something wrapped around his ankle and pulled him under the water as well.  
  
Tai was backing away from the water, but he didn't go quite fast enough and he was also dragged underwater.  
  
"Get away from the water!" Izzy cried, backing away as quickly as he could.  
  
Matt and Sora backed away from the water, but just as they thought they were safe, Sora was also pulled under.  
  
The water stopped rippling and Matt finally said: "what happened?"  
  
"I believe this may have something to do with Sheranamon," Izzy answered, as calmly as he could.  
  
Matt turned away from the water and answered: "what are we going to do?"  
  
"Watch out!" Izzy warned.  
  
Matt moved, but not fast enough as something suddenly pulled him under the surface of the pond.  
  
Now it's just me, Izzy thought. He knew it would be a stupid idea to try and go after his friends, but he also knew he couldn't leave his friends if they were in trouble.  
  
As he was trying to figure out what his next move should be, it was decided for him. Something long and scaly wrapped around his leg and dragged him underwater.  
  
At first, Izzy was afraid that he would run out of air, but then he spotted something far beneath the surface that offered him hope: a tiny elevator.  
  
He was pulled toward the elevator faster than he would have though possible. The water whipped past him and in less than five seconds he was standing wet, but otherwise unharmed in the elevator.  
  
Izzy looked around the small elevator. It was barely large enough for him. The only source of light was a single candle burning brightly.  
  
After five minutes of waiting in silence, Izzy was beginning to wonder if the elevator would actually work.  
  
An elevator underwater seemed like an impossible idea, but little about the Digital World obeyed the rules of logic.  
  
Finally, the elevator started moving. At first it was like any regular elevator ride, but monotony quickly turned to terror when the elevator suddenly took a sickening plummet straight down.  
  
Izzy cried out in alarm as he saw the ground rushing up at him. It looked as though he was going to be killed right then in there, but at the last possible moment, a loud whirring sounded and his descent was slowed.  
  
The elevator touched the ground gently and the door opened. Surprisingly, Izzy was not greeted by a rush of water, but open air.  
  
I must be far under the bottom of the lake, he realized.  
  
"Izzy!" he heard Sora shout.  
  
Izzy looked up and saw that his other friends were all safe and relatively unharmed.  
  
That was when he noticed what they were looking at. It was a gate, an enormous, heavy gate that was so large it dwarfed the children. Even if they had all stood on each other's shoulders they wouldn't have reached even a quarter of the way up the huge gate.   
  
Before he had time to take it all in, a familiar rattling filled the cavernous room.  
  
"Sssssso we meet again..."  
  
Izzy turned and saw the giant snake he had seen in the prairie now towering over them.  
  
Immediately after Izzy saw the snake, a ear-splitting roar echoed through the room as the green-and-red striped tiger agilely leapt into the room and added: "hello, my prey."  
  
Joe felt his knees go weak at the remembrance of his confrontation in the forest.  
  
"What do you want from us?" Tai asked, steeling his nerves.  
  
The snake spoke in its hissing voice and answered: "we are the guardianssssss of the gate."  
  
"You must first pass us to get to Sheranamon," the wildcat added in its deep, growling voice.  
  
"B-but where d-does the gate g-go?" Mimi trembled.  
  
"Of courssssse you do not know," the snake answered. "Ignorant children would not know sssssuch thingsss."  
  
Izzy thought as hard as he could, trying to figure out this new mystery. Something he had said suddenly ran through his mind: "Sheranamon will probably find us first..."  
  
"Prodigious!" he cried. "I've figured it out!"  
  
"What, what's behind the gate?" Sora quarried.  
  
"Of course," Izzy responded. "If my guess is correct, our search for Sheranamon is over. All we have to do is get through the gate."   
  
"Which you won't be doing any time ssssssoon," the snake broke in...   
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Don't try to sue me for writing fan fics. Thank you very much! Here is part V.   
  
  
Hope and Light Burning Bright-Part V: Battle for a Pass  
  
  
The six children could only stare at the two mammoth Digimon in shock. There was no way they could possibly beat them-was there?  
  
"Enough chat, I'm ready for dinner," the tiger Digimon snarled, turning toward the six Digidestined.  
  
Tai stepped forward and shouted as loudly as he could: "you want fast food? Well come and get it!"   
  
He then ran as fast as he possibly could past the Digimon and toward the other side of the room.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mimi shouted after him as the Digimon easily bounded after him.  
  
Matt was shocked. "Stop it, Tai! If you go getting yourself killed I'm stuck as you forever!"  
  
"I'm not going to get killed," Tai shouted back as the Digimon steadily gained on him.  
  
"He's finally snapped," Joe stated.  
  
It certainly seemed like Tai had gone crazy. The tiger-like Digimon was quickly catching up to him and he still taunted it about how slow it was.   
  
Once he hit the other wall, the gigantic Digimon got ready to pounce. Its tail flicked back and forth as it stared at its prey.  
  
Finally, in one horrible moment, the Digimon pounced into the air with a smooth motion.   
  
"NO!" Sora screamed.  
  
The Digimon lost its concentration and smashed into the wall, missing Tai completely.  
  
Tai hurried back to his friends.  
  
"What were you doing?" Mimi demanded.  
  
"Yeah, remember that you're me now," Matt added.  
  
Tai panted back: "I was buying us time."  
  
"How were we supposed to make a plan when we were watching you try to kill yourself?" Joe inquired.  
  
Izzy, who had been silent all through Tai's time buyer, finally spoke: "I think I have an idea. Just go with me on it or it won't work." He turned to the two oversized Digimon and shouted: "we've decided to let you eat us!"  
  
"What?!?" five voices cried in unison.  
  
"Trust me," Izzy whispered. Then to the Digimon: "yes, it's pointless to go against you!"  
  
"I'll take them," the snake hissed.  
  
The tiger instantly answered: "no, they're mine."  
  
"Fine, you can have two of them," the snake replied.  
  
"Fifty, fifty and that's my final offer," the tiger argued back.  
  
"Who getssss headsssssss?" the snake questioned.  
  
Once it was finally decided for each Digimon to have three children, the tiger said: "I'll take the three older boys."  
  
"No you won't! Then I'm left with a ssssssmall meal!" the snake angrily yelled.  
  
"Are you saying I'm shortchanging you?" the tiger accused.  
  
The snake rose to its full height and narrowed its eyes before replying: "why shouldn't I? I did jussssst as much work as you!"  
  
"Bologna!" the tiger shouted back, baring its claws.  
  
Mimi turned to Izzy and questioned: "just what is this plan supposed to do?"  
  
"You'll see," Izzy replied. "It has already taken effect."  
  
Mimi turned back to the two arguing titans and was astounded to see that they were fighting violently.  
  
The tiger took a swipe at the snake's head while the snake lunged, fangs bared.   
  
In one lightning-fast moment, the tiger mortally wounded the snake while the snake poisoned the tiger.  
  
Within minutes, they were both nothing more than Digidust.  
  
"I knew it would work," Izzy gleefully said.  
  
The six children turned to the gargantuan gate as it slowly swung open to reveal a world so different from both the Digital World and Earth it gave them goose bumps  
  
It was a like space, minus the stars.   
  
The six Digidestined stepped through the gate. The doors swung closed with a clang behind them.   
  
"Is anyone here?" Sora called out through the void.  
  
Her voice seemed to travel forever.  
  
From the darkness, a red beam suddenly hit Tai and Matt. They both cried out in surprise. Just as suddenly as it had appeared, the beam disappeared, leaving both boys unconscious.  
  
"Are they all right?" Sora wondered, hurrying over to them.  
  
"What was that?" Joe added. "And it looks like they're coming to."  
  
Matt and Tai both opened their eyes.  
  
"Hey, when did I get a black eye?" Matt wondered.  
  
"When we were fighting, remember? And I have the black eye. You punched me and gave me a black eye. Hey, wait a sec, I don't have a black eye anymore!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Then that means..." Matt started.  
  
"We're ourselves again!" Tai finished. "And look, here comes Garurumon!"  
  
Sure enough, the wolf-like Digimon was trotting toward the six children.  
  
"Something about this doesn't feel right," Joe muttered.  
  
"What do you mean, Joe? If Sheranamon's letting us win, I'd say not to ask any questions."  
  
"No, this is just too easy," Joe went on.  
  
"Garurumon, you're OK!" Matt happily shouted.  
  
Tai saw Greymon approaching as well along with Birdramon, Ikkakumon, Togemon and Kabuterimon.   
  
"Joe's right," Izzy agreed, looking at the group of Champions nervously. "It shouldn't be this easy."  
  
"Togemon!" Mimi happily cried, rushing to meet her prickly friend.  
  
Togemon looked down at her partner and said: "so I see Miss Princess is back."  
  
"I thought we were friends," Mimi whimpered.  
  
"Not anymore, little brat!" Togemon shouted. "Needle Spray!"   
  
Mimi backed up just in time. A cascade of needles rained to the spot she had just been at.  
  
"Greymon, it's me! Don't you recognize me?" Tai shouted, narrowly dodging a Nova Blast.  
  
"I knew it was too good to be true!" Joe shouted.  
  
Sheranamon floated above the group of Champion Digimon smugly.  
  
"What did you do to them?" Sora screamed as a flaming meteor from a Meteor Wing attack hurtled past her.  
  
"Oh, nothing, they've simply seen the error of their ways," Sheranamon replied. "Attack, my allies, but don't kill them...yet."  
  
Before they knew what was happening, the six Digidestined found themselves trapped by their own Digimon.  
  
"We're in trouble," Izzy whispered...  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; so don't try to sue me. It won't work! Enjoy part VI.  
  
  
Hope and Light Burning Bright-Part VI: Final Battle  
  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Mimi dully questioned.  
  
The six Digidestined had been thrown into a cage along with their two missing members. Though they had tried waking Kari and TK for what seemed like hours, it had been in vain.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Sora replied.  
  
"I knew it was too easy, I knew there had to be a catch," Joe said for the umpteenth time.  
  
Four of the conscious Digidestined were already in a state of panic. The two that remained were treating the situation very calmly as though it were nothing.  
  
Matt was simply playing his harmonica and acting not the least bit afraid while Izzy was carefully checking the cage they were in for any flaw in the bars or any way out.  
  
"How can you possibly be so happy?" Tai wondered, addressing Matt as he contentedly played the harmonica.  
  
Matt stopped blowing into the instrument and answered: "the way I see it, we might as well enjoy this while we still have it." After he finished his speech, Matt went back to playing his harmonica.  
  
"I don't see how you can be so calm under these conditions," Sora told Izzy.  
  
"It would be regrettable if we missed an opportunity to escape," Izzy reasoned. "If you a person panics, they generally miss important details. I'm simply trying to find any way out for us."  
  
"This is it, here they come," Joe moaned.  
  
Sure enough, the group of six Champions were approaching the cage, led by Sheranamon herself.  
  
Before another word was said, all eight Digidestined were dumped into the middle of the circle of Champions.  
  
Just as they were preparing to unleash their deadly attacks at their partners, Sheranamon said: "wait, I believe it would be better if you Digivolve first."  
  
In a matter of moments, the Champions had become Ultimates in this order: Megakabuterimon, Zudomon, Garudamon, Lillymon, Weregarurumon, and then finally Skullgreymon.   
  
"Now, finish them off. Kill the leader first," Sheranamon crowed.  
  
Skullgreymon picked up Tai and sneered.  
  
"Agumon, I know you're in there somewhere!" Tai cried. "Listen to me, please! Try to fight it!"  
  
Mimi made a move as though she was going to run away, but Lillymon was immediately in front of her, aiming a Flower Cannon at her.  
  
Skullgreymon raised his other huge hand slowly into the air.  
  
Tai sighed and said: "fine then. Just remember that it's OK. It's not your fault."  
  
Just as Skullgreymon was about to crush Tai, an attack came from nowhere, narrowly missing Sheranamon.  
  
"What was that?" Sheranamon demanded, surprising Skullgreymon so much he dropped Tai.  
  
Luckily for Tai, there was no ground to fall to in this new realm they were in, so he slowly floated back down to his other friends, scared, but otherwise unharmed.  
  
The other Ultimate Digimon looked around, trying to find where this attacker was. Finally, Weregarurumon growled: "there, master. The two Angels."  
  
Sheranamon, glared in the direction Weregarurumon was pointing and her eyes widened in an almost undetectable indicator of fear.   
  
"How is this possible? Hope and Light are right there! It's impossible! They are too weak for those pathetic Digimon to become Angels! It's impossible, I tell you! Impossible!" Sheranamon shrieked, all the while staring at the approaching Angels fearfully.  
  
"What's going on?" Mimi whispered.  
  
"I don't know," Sora nervously answered.  
  
Sheranamon was literally trembling now. "It can't be true!" she screamed.   
  
"Your rein of terror is ended, Sheranamon," Angemon stated upon reaching them.  
  
"I think not! Attack, my allies!" Sheranamon cried.  
  
The six Ultimates did nothing at all. Not even Skullgreymon.   
  
"Fine then, I will finish them myself!" Sheranamon angrily screamed. "Dark Fire!"  
  
A black fire shot from Sheranamon toward Angewomon, but it just as it was about to hit the Angel Digimon, the fire simply disintegrated.   
  
"You will never win!" Sheranamon cried.  
  
"Are you ready, Angemon?" Angewomon quarried, while leveling her Celestial Arrow.  
  
"Definitely," Angemon replied. "Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon added.  
  
The two attacks flew toward Sheranamon and hit dead on.  
  
"NOOOO! YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT EVIL! NEEEVVVEEEEEERRR!!!!!!" Sheranamon screamed as she disintegrated.   
  
The other Digimon quickly de-Digivolved back to their Rookie forms.  
  
"Izzy, did I miss something?" Tentomon inquired, looking about confused.  
  
"What are all you doing here?" Palmon wondered.   
  
"Yeah, and what happened to that old hag anyway?" Gomamon added.  
  
"If you're talking about Sheranamon, she's gone," Gatomon answered.  
  
This remark was met with disbelief. "Did we miss a lot?" Gabumon questioned.  
  
"It's a long story," Matt exhaustedly replied...  
  
  
~*~  
  
"So let me get this straight: I attacked you?" Palmon questioned Mimi.  
  
"Yeah," Mimi replied.  
  
After defeating Sheranamon, the Digidestined had left the strange realm they had entered and returned back to the Digital World. TK and Kari had awoken soon after they left and were perfectly healthy.   
  
"That story is so unbelievable!" Tentomon cried. "I can't believe I attack you, Izzy!"  
  
"You did, but Sheranamon was controlling you at the time," Izzy explained.  
  
"Kari and I missed everything!" TK muttered.  
  
"Trust me, TK, it's probably just as well that you did," Matt answered.  
  
"One thing about this story bugs me," Kari said. "How could Patamon and Gatomon Digivolve when we were unconscious?"   
  
All eyes turned of Patamon and Gatomon.  
  
"I don't know what happened," Patamon admitted. "The last thing I remember is Sheranamon bringing out Garurumon, then I just fell asleep."  
  
"Same here," Gatomon added. "The next thing I knew, I was Angewomon."  
  
Silence followed this explanation, then Izzy triumphantly cried: "prodigious! We've got an e-mail from Gennai!"  
  
Everyone quickly crowded around the pineapple laptop and looked anxiously at the screen.  
  
"Well don't leave us all hanging, show it to us already!" Tai said.  
  
Izzy opened the file. The e-mail read:  
  
Digidestined,  
  
Be careful! A new Evil is lurking about. It will only be one Digimon, but I'm warning you that you shouldn't underestimate it. This Digimon is Sheranamon. The only force that can beat it is the Angels...  
  
"I think he's a little late," Joe commented.  
  
"Izzy, why didn't this come earlier?" Sora wondered.  
  
Izzy smiled and replied: "it did."  
  
"It did? Why didn't you tell us then?" Mimi demanded.  
  
"Gennai e-mailed this the night our Digimon were stolen. A few minutes ago, I discovered that there was a foreign file on my hard drive. When I closer examined it, I found that it was a complex blocking program. It made any connection to Gennai or anyone else impossible through e-mail," Izzy explained.  
  
"So THAT'S why you couldn't contact him before! But why didn't you notice the blocking program sooner then?" Matt quarried.  
  
"It was an untraceable virus that must have come from Sheranamon," Izzy offered.  
  
"I wonder what will happen next?" Joe stated.  
  
"Right now, I don't really want to think about the next Digimon that's going to try to beat us. I think we should just take a break for now," Matt stated.  
  
All agreed (even Tai, miraculously) on this idea and they had a victory celebration that night...  
  
And so ends the chronicles of Sheranamon and the Darkness. Who knows what incredible challenge the Digidestined will face next?   
  
THE END  
  
(A/N: This whole entire series was about 70 pages long! Thank you to everyone who has encouraged me along the way. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it! I'll be writing other fics! :))  
  
  
  
  



End file.
